The invention relates to an improved splash bar cooling tower fill configuration for use particularly in crossflow cooling towers, of either the mechanical draft (which is illustrated herein) or natural draft, i.e., hyperbolic type.
Among the problems associated with prior splash bar fill configurations and arrangements is that in most designs the splash bars are disposed with the longitudinal axis perpendicular to the direction of air flow. The transverse shape and dimensions of these splash bars thus create a large projected area in the direction of air flow which results in a higher resistance to air flow. Consequently the pressure drop induced in the system by the splash bars is greater than desired. Furthermore, fill splash bars designed for transverse orientation must of necessity have a low profile transverse shape thereby resulting in a part with less structural strength and stability than desired.
Typical examples of this type of fill are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,191 patented on Mar 7, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,895 patented on June 25, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,521 patented on Sept. 23, 1969.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,191 shows M-shaped open base fill lying transverse to air flow namely lying essentially perpendicular to the air flow direction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,895 shows a triangular open base fill again lying transverse or perpendicular to the air flow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,521 shows a fill strip having an elongated edge that is convex in vertical lateral planes and an upper surface which slopes downwardly to terminate at the convex portion. Again, this fill lies transverse or perpendicular to air flow.
Other splash bar fill designs which orient the members such that the longitudinal axis of said splash bar fill are parallel to the direction of air flow do not provide an effective splash surface area in the direction of water flow and the water break-up and retention time are less than desired. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,088 patented on Sept. 11, 1973 shows non-planar sine-wave type fill members lying longitudinally and parallel with the air flow. This fill is made of solid sine-wave sheets having no openings therein for effective water break-up and more efficient heat transfer between water and air.
Also older designs such as wood fill slats oriented with the longitudinal axis parallel to air flow as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,389 patented Feb. 14, 1950 to R. H. Ahrens did not materially aid in directing and controlling air flow in the desired direction and performance of the cooling tower was adversely affected when cross winds or other atmospheric disturbances occurred.